tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Saving Time
* Tracy Blagdon |writer=Andrew Brenner |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=20 |series_no=20.06 |number=472 |released= * 7 November 2016 * 20 November 2016 * 21 November 2016 * 15 December 2016 * 7 April 2017 * 8 July 2017 * 6 January 2018 |previous=Bradford the Brake Van |next=Ryan and Daisy}} Saving Time is the sixth episode of the twentieth series. Plot Samson arrives at the shunting yards and tells Thomas, Stanley and Diesel that he has been given an important job by the Fat Controller. He is to collect stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry and deliver it to Brendam Docks quickly and efficiently. But Thomas tells him that he has been given the same job, leaving Samson cross. Samson arrives at the quarry, where Thomas is already collecting his trucks. He loads his own trucks with stone, and then chooses to take even more claiming it will save time. Sir Handel and Peter Sam are skeptical about this, but Samson does not listen and slowly hauls his long heavy train out of the quarry. But Samson's troubles begin when he reaches Gordon's Hill. He builds up speed, but cannot make it more than halfway up before his heavy train pulls him back down. He tries again, this time backing up to get a good run up, but fails again. Thomas arrives, having already finished his first delivery, and Samson asks him to be his back engine and give him a push. So Thomas switches track and couples up to Samson's brake van. But as they are backing up, Paxton approaches Thomas and is forced to stop. Luckily, Paxton helps push Thomas and Samson up and over the hill. But once on the other side, Samson refuses to stop and let Thomas be uncoupled, since they are already late. The Fat Controller is cross when Samson and Thomas arrive at the docks. Not only is Samson pulling far too many trucks, but he is keeping Thomas from doing his job. Samson apologises on Thomas' behalf and says that he was trying to save time, but the Fat Controller tells Samson that he is only causing confusion and delay instead. Later at the Blue Mountain Quarry, Samson apologises to Thomas and decides to pull a shorter train this time. But Thomas is surprised to see Samson pulling only one truck, which he claims will save time in the long run. Characters * Thomas * Stanley * Samson * Diesel * Paxton * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Luke * Cranky * Owen * The Dock Manager * Big Mickey * Gordon Locations * Vicarstown Bridge * Knapford Yards * Blue Mountain Quarry * Blondin Bridge * Gordon's Hill * Brendam Docks Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Paxton and Peter Sam * Keith Wickham as Sir Handel and the Fat Controller US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * Rob Rackstraw as Stanley * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Paxton and Peter Sam * Keith Wickham as Sir Handel and Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * Starting with this episode onwards barring his next appearance, Rob Rackstraw starts voicing Stanley in the US dub. * This episode marks Sir Handel's first speaking role since the seventeenth series episode, Luke's New Friend. * Samson's line, "They don't call me Samson for nothing" may be a reference to the biblical figure Samson, who was known for being strong. * Apart from moaning and laughter, Diesel has no dialogue in this episode. * This episode marks Paxton and Peter Sam's only speaking roles in the twentieth series, and the latter's last until the twenty-third series episode, Diesel Do Right. Goofs * When Samson crosses Vicarstown Bridge at the beginning, the lighting is not rendered properly as the shadow effect is missing on his face. * In the first two shots of the Blue Mountain Quarry, Sir Handel changes position. * During the shot from Samson's point of view, going up Gordon's Hill and back down it, there appears to be a speck on the screen in the bottom right corner. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Tales from the Rails * The Complete Series 20 US * Ultimate Friendship Adventures * Season 20 (Digital Download) IDN * Love Me Tender (DVD) es:Ahorrando Tiempo pl:Oszczędność Czasu ru:Экономия времени Category:Episodes Category:Series 20 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video